pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
SM042
* Closed * }} (Japanese: カントーでアローラ！タケシとカスミ！！ Alola at ! and !!) is the 42nd episode of the , and the 981st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 14, 2017. Plot Samson Oak informs the class that they will be having a special extracurricular activity to celebrate the Pokémon School's twentieth anniversary. It gets the attention of Ash and Mallow asks where they will be going. Professor Kukui replies that they will be heading to the Kanto region. The class gets excited with the news, except for Ash. asks Ash if Kanto is where Ash comes from. asks if that is where the Professor Oak's laboratory is located, which Principal Oak confirms. Professor Kukui tells them that there are special guests who they will be meeting in Kanto. Ash becomes as excited as the rest of the class. They board a plane to Kanto and Ash cannot wait to get there. Kiawe asks Sophocles how the plane flies, to which Sophocles says that riding on his is a lot scarier than being on a plane. As they reached Kanto, they express their desires to see certain Pokémon. notices Snowy not feeling well and asks it if there is anything wrong. A man, later introduced to her as , asks her if he can take a look at Snowy and that he is a Pokémon . Lillie gives the man consent. also arrives in Kanto and are heading to the . Jessie becomes angry and asks the reason on Matori telling them to go there. James worries if they will get a lecture from her and their boss. tries to comfort himself that if he gives Matori a donut, she might not get angry. Brock informs Lillie that Snowy is only having motion sickness and that it will be fine after a while. realizes that she is missing. As they look behind, Ash notices Brock and calls out to him, catching the attention of Jessie. Ash runs toward Brock, however Brock only saw the cabin attendant who walks past Ash and chases after her. As Brock flirts with her, pulls his ear and away from the cabin attendant. Ash is excited to see Misty and so does who jumps to Misty. Team Rocket sees Misty and Brock. Ash tells his classmates about the friends he used to travel with. Misty and Brock introduce themselves and that they are the Gym Leaders of the Cerulean Gym and Pewter Gym respectively. Ash's classmates also introduce themselves to Misty and Brock. Ash asks them what they are doing there which Misty replies that Professor Oak asked them to meet the class. Professor Kukui and Samson Oak interrupt their conversation and tell them to head to the laboratory immediately lest Professor Oak worries. Team Rocket overhears them and decides to head to Professor Oak's laboratory as well, to steal all the Pokémon residing there and gives them to so that they will not get lectured. Samuel Oak and Samson Oak is excited to meet each other and Samuel congratulates Samson on the school's twentieth anniversary. is surprised to see their identical appearances. Samson Oak introduces the class to his cousin, Professor Samuel Oak. Professor Oak begins to recite a senryū and the class is impressed. Rotom recites its own senryū, and the Oaks praise its creation. Misty and Brock are in-charge of showing the class around the laboratory's Oak Corral. The class becomes excited seeing the vastness of the corral. The class expresses their desires to meet certain Pokémon again. Lillie however, is happy to see which exclaims that Spearow are also available in Alola. As Ash tells his classmates that his Pokémon are in the Oak Corral as well, he notices his herd of . He runs towards them and all of the Tauros see him as well and runs toward him. However, due to the powerful charging of the Tauros, Ash flies into the sky when they knocked into him. Kiawe and Rotom see a at the edge of a cliff. Rapidash dashes forward and Kiawe sends out his Charizard to follow and race with it. They increase their speed and Kiawe realizes that Rapidash wants him to ride on it. Kiawe jumps from his Charizard and landed on Rapidash and rides on it. Mallow and her meet two and a . Vileplume greets her and produces , without her realizing what those powders are. Brock and Misty warns her that it is poisonous and Mallow runs off with her Steenee. Meanwhile, Ash, Lillie, and Sophocles see a . becomes excited seeing it and runs around in circles. It produces electricity and shocks Raichu unconscious. Sophocles apologizes to it. They later see a in a forested area and Snowy walks toward it. The Ninetales licks Snowy's head. They then see a jumping out of a lake. blows a bubble to the Dewgong which bounces it on its forehead. Just then, Ash realizes Rotom is not there. Rotom is travelling around the corral, taking photographs of different Pokémon. At the back of the laboratory, Brock and Misty send out a Kantonian and respectively. The Kantonian Exeggutor becomes surprised with its Alolan counterpart. The class comments on the major differences between the two regional Exeggutor. They also send out both variants of and . Ash's Muk is happy to see Ash. Both variants of are send out as well. Kiawe is startled to see the Kantonian Dugtrio not having hair and gives one of the Dugtrio's head his wig. Lastly, Brock sends out a Kantonian and Kiawe sends out his Alolan Marowak. Upon seeing their counterparts, the two Marowak begin to fight each other. Kiawe and Brock try to restrain the two Marowak. Sophocles and Lillie comment on their different typing; Alolan Marowak being and types and Kantonian Marowak being . Pikachu tries to calm the Marowak down but is instead attacked by them, sending flying into the sky. Togedemaru becomes furious and attacks the Marowak, but is chased by them. Pikachu lands on the ground and uses , shocking everyone except the Kantonian Marowak, who is protected due to its . Lana and Kiawe realize their Popplio and Marowak disappeared and look for them. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu come across a and Misty runs a distance away from it. Ash asks her if she has not overcome her fear of Pokémon, which Misty agrees. Afterwards, they begin to reminisce the adventures they once had. Just then, they heard a Pokémon's cry and go to find out what is making the sound. They see the and 's evolutionary lines arguing, with Ash's Bulbasaur between them. Ash calls out to Bulbasaur and it is delighted to see Ash. Lillie, Lana, and Mallow are climbing a slope, looking for Popplio when they hear Misty calling them. Misty suggests to look for Popplio near the lake ahead of them. At the lake, a emerges from the water and frightens the girls, except Lana who stand firm. Lana changes to her swimsuit and jumps into the lake. Misty follows suit. At the bottom of the lake, they see Popplio hanging out with the types Pokémon. The boys are looking for Kiawe's Marowak in a rocky area when they are greeted with an . They worry that the Onix might attack them, and Kiawe sends out his just in case. Brock tells them to calm down in order to not anger Onix. However, Kiawe's Marowak appears and throws its bone club at Onix, angering it. They begin to run away when the Onix chases them. The two groups meet up, however a net captures their Pokémon, which is revealed to be Team Rocket. Misty and Brock get angry at Team Rocket for still being up to their usual tactics. Ash sends out and commands it to use . Team Rocket, in their mecha, reflects the attack back to the group. Brock and Misty send out their and respectively. Together, they try to stop Team Rocket. The mecha falls apart and Team Rocket are not done yet. Jessie sends out her . Bulbasaur becomes frightened but looks at the sky. A plane flies past and jumps down. It takes off with Team Rocket. One of the wreckage shakes and appears out of it. Mallow, Lillie and Lana are happy to see a for the first time. However, Ash, Misty, and Brock recognize this Jigglypuff and are scared if it s. Jigglypuff proceeds with singing and everyone fall asleep upon hearing it. Jigglypuff becomes angry at its audience falling asleep and uses its microphone-marker to draw on their faces. They wake up in the evening and laughs at the drawings on each other's faces. appears and tells them that the welcome party is ready to start. Back at the laboratory, they begin eating the food that Mimey prepared. Delia welcomes them to Kanto and asks Kiawe if he would like to take a look at Ash's bedroom. Rotom becomes disappointed that it is still missing photo of one Pokémon. A overhears Rotom and flies away. Professor Kukui informs the class on the activity they will be doing the next day, which is to head to the Cerulean Gym for a Gym battle. The next day, they travel past the Cerulean Gym. Ash exclaims that he cannot wait for the battle. Major events * and travel to Kanto for an extracurricular activity and arrive in Pallet Town. * also travels to Kanto, but are later taken back to Alola by . * Ash reunites with and . * , , , , and meet Misty, Brock, , and for the first time. ** In addition, Misty and Brock meet Professor Kukui, Samson Oak, and Bewear for the first time. * Ash's Squirtle and the Squirtle Squad are revealed to be residing at Professor Oak's Laboratory. * Ash's Lycanroc is revealed to have learned . * Ash and his classmates travel to Cerulean City to visit the Cerulean Gym. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * * Professor Kukui * Samson Oak * Brock's siblings (fantasy; Poké Problem segment) ** Forrest * The Sensational Sisters (fantasy; Poké Problem segment) ** ** Violet ** * Matori (fantasy) * Hiroki * Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ×30) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Mimey) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2; one Alola Form) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's; ×2; one Alola Form) * (Squirtle Squad) * (Pink Butterfree; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (×6) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×4) * (×5) * (×4) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×6) * * (×3) * (×2) * * * * * * * * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * (×3) * * * * * (flashback) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * Poké Problem: Where do we travel to in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: Kalos, Johto, Kanto, Unova ** Answer: Kanto * Samson Oak and narrate the preview for the next episode. * This is the first time has returned to Kanto while in the middle of a regional . * This episode marks several characters' first physical main series appearances after long absences: ** , whose previous appearance was in Memories are Made of Bliss!, 324 episodes earlier. ** , whose previous appearance was in A Real Cleffa-Hanger, 573 episodes earlier. ** , whose previous appearance was in Pace - The Final Frontier!, 517 episodes earlier. ** The recurring , whose previous appearance was in A Poké-BLOCK Party!, 668 episodes earlier. ** Misty's Staryu, whose previous appearance was in Entei at Your Own Risk, 722 episodes earlier. This is the longest absence a Pokémon belonging to a main character has ever had in the main series. ** Furthermore, this is the first-ever physical main series appearance of a . * Despite having made multiple appearances in the anime ever since the first season, this is the first time a Pokédex entry for it is shown. ** Furthermore, the way Rapidash runs in the open field is a reference to a similar scene from the first Pokémon opening, Aim to Be a Pokémon Master, and its English counterpart, Pokémon Theme. * This episodes features flashbacks to Bye Bye Butterfree, Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden, Charizard's Burning Ambitions, Entei at Your Own Risk, and Gotta Catch Ya Later!. * When Misty dives with , she is seen wearing a bikini similar to the one her game counterpart is seen wearing in the Generation I games (excluding ). * is seen with two fins, which could be a reference to its original Generation I artwork. * Jessie breaks the fourth wall by pushing away her thought balloon depicting Matori. * An instrumental version of Aim to Be a Pokémon Master -20th Anniversary- is used as an insert song when Snowy meets a . ** Also, the manner in which Ninetales appears (where it was seen standing still under the sunlight) resembles another Ninetales that appeared in Just Waiting On a Friend. * When Professor Oak recites the senryū of , the Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture's format is used. * recites their in this episode. As a result, this motto has been recited at least once in every series so far. They also use the original Team Rocket logo instead of the streamlined model that has been in use since the . * The Japanese opening for this episode includes ad-lib lines by Misty, Brock, and Professor Oak, much like the original version of the opening. * The inside of the mecha Meowth pilots in the episode appears to resemble the controls of the mobile suits that appear in , specifically the head and wrist attachments resembling the Mobile Trace System. * 's wig from Getting the Band Back Together! makes a reappearance. * As of this episode, every Pokémon that Ash has owned for longer than a single series has resided at Professor Oak's Laboratory. * The Pokémon School's 20th anniversary is a reference to the Pokémon anime's 20th anniversary. * Team Rocket's line when grabs them is spoken by Misty instead of Team Rocket themselves. * This and the next episode feature thirteen main characters, the most amount in the series so far. Errors * When uses on everybody, gets zapped despite having as her Ability. * When Brock's Crobat uses , it opens its mouth. When the scene changes to the Supersonic hitting Team Rocket's mecha, its mouth is closed. * When Jigglypuff puffs up in anger, the black band and silver base on the bottom of Jigglypuff's microphone turned silver and dark gray respectively for a split second. Also, the band's width is smaller than normal during this goof. Dub edits In other languages Link 042 981 981 981 981 981 981 981 981 981 981